Harry y yo
by locaremate
Summary: A mi, justamente a mi.... ¿Por que no a otra? ¿Por que a mi? ¡Noveno capítulo, disfrutadlo! Después de mucho, mucho tiempo...Mis disculpas a todo el mundo
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes son de J

Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling menos los que me invente

Capítulo uno.

Bien esta es mi historia en el gran castillo de Hogwarts, yo soy una chica normal hija de muggles, es decir una sangre sucia como me dicen algunas personas de otras casas, sobre todo de Slytherin. No es que me importe, la verdad me da igual. Tengo dos mejores amigos que son chicos y por lo tanto no me entienden en ocasiones. Soy de la casa Ravenclaw y estoy en mi quinto año, Jack y Leo mis amigos también están en mi misma casa y curso. Somos como el trío dorado, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger que están en sexto, excepto que no somos famosos y que somos completamente diferentes a ellos. Bueno mi aventura comenzó un mañana de octubre…. No sabía lo que me esperaba, después en ocasiones quise que no ocurriera pero mi curiosidad me llevo a ella, como suelen decir la curiosidad mató al gato y gracias a dios que a mí no me pasó nada…. Bueno... nada, nada….

Noté como alguien me hablaba y me quitaba la manta, al abrir los ojos vi en el pie de mi cama a Jack y a Leo riéndose de mi. Molesta me incorporé y les regalé un bonito gesto. Me levanté y les pegué una colleja a los dos en la nuca.

- Ay Amanda eso duele - dijo Jack sobándose la parte dolorida.

- No exageres - dije yo malhumorada.

- Uff vaya humos princesa - dijo Leo sonriendo.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? - pregunté acostándome otra vez en la cama - hoy no hay clase así déjenme en paz - volví a taparme con la manta escondiendo la cabeza.

- Venga dormilona - dijo Jack quitándome otra vez mi preciada, bonita y suave mantita - Es una hermosa mañana para salir a los terrenos. Además ¿No piensas desayunar? – como respuesta recibió un pequeño rugido de Amanda.

- ¿Me acabas de gruñir? - preguntó Jack riéndose - Lo ves Leo tuvimos que amaestrarla cuando aún podíamos. Eres una perrita mala, Amanda mala.

- ¡Está bien! - grité yo ya harta y levantándome de la cama - Ya estoy despierta ¿Contentos?

- Si - dijo Leo - Pero por mucho que hagas ya no te daremos el hueso que teníamos para ti.

- Estáis completamente locos no sé por que me junto con ustedes

- Tal vez por que somos guapos - dijo Leo

- Inteligentes

- Divertidos

- No yo no diría exactamente eso de ustedes - dije yo harta de su enorme ego, aunque fueran exactamente lo que dijeron – Además ¿Cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí? En las habitaciones de las chicas no pueden entrar.

- Ya sabes como, cogiendo una escoba - dijo Leo simplemente como si fuera normal.

- Ves eso hace que mi teoría de que estáis locos sea cierta - dije yo - Ahora marchaos ya, quiero cambiarme.

- Vale te esperamos abajo - dijo Jack saliendo por la puerta acompañado de Leo.

Suspiré y comencé a cambiarme.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Salí de la habitación aún con malos humos. Empecé a bajar las escaleras para llegar a la sala común cuando me tropecé con alguien.

Auuu - me quejé ya que me había caído por culpa de la otra chica - Ten cuidado.

Levanté la vista y vi una cabellera rubia algo rebujado y de apariencia sucio, en su cuello traía un collar de tapas de cervezas de mantequilla... Luna Lovegood, la chica rara antisocial que se había vuelto aún más rara desde el último año. Estaba en mi curso pero no teníamos mucha relación.

Perdona - dijo Luna con voz soñadora -No te he visto.

Mmm... No importa - dije levantándome - No me he hecho mucho daño... Creo que no me he roto nada.

De pronto se empieza a reír como solo lo sabe hacer ella, yo le sonreí falsamente y bajé de allí tan rápido como podían mis piernas. Esa chica me ponía los pelos de punta... A saber en dónde se mete en vacaciones... No me extrañaría que viviera en una cueva en vez de en una casa. Además no entiendo por que se rió... Ni que hubiera dicho algo gracioso. En la entrada me esperaban Jack y Leo jugando, el pulso chino... Cada vez que los veía jugar a eso me queda con la boca abierta, parecían niños pequeños. ¿Por que tuve que enseñarles ese juego? Ellos eran hijos de magos por lo tanto yo les explicaba juegos muggles y siempre, siempre me acababa por arrepentir.

Venga chicos ya podemos ir a desayunar – dije yo delante de ellos.

Espera………. ¡Te gané! Si soy el mejor – Dijo Jack - ¿Quién es el mejor? Jack es el mejor – dijo poniéndose a bailar.

Fue por que te dejé ganar – dijo Leo herido en su orgullo.

Bueno ya basta – dije yo mientras les cogía por las manos – Ahora vamos a desayunar.

Los arrastré hasta el gran comedor y allí me senté para empezar a comer. Como casi siempre Jack y Leo se pusieron a hablar de quiddich… No es que a mí no me gustara pero no me apetecía siempre hablar de quiddich. Una chica de mi casa se acerca con una sonrisa, era nada más ni nada menos que Cho Chang de séptimo curso. Era una de las más cotillas, soltaba chismes, rumores reales o inventados le daba igual con tal de entretenerse y no pensar en su querido Cedric, que murió hace 2 años a manos del señor oscuro según Harry Potter. Yo por mi parte le creo, muchos no lo hacen pero yo si. ¿Por qué habría de mentir? ¿Para conseguir más fama como dicen algunos? No, si yo fuera él querría que me dejaran en paz, por que ser famoso puede ser divertido pero ser famoso por un asesinato y más el de tus padres no es nada divertido, por sobrevivir a un asesino… No es algo que les gustaría a muchos.

¿Sabéis lo que he oído? – preguntó Chan sentándose con algunas otras chicas – Que Harry Potter aún sigue prendado de mí.

Chica que suerte tienes – dijo una de ellas – Si yo le interesara no lo dejaría escapar Cho.

Le dejaré sufrir un poco, dejaré caer el anzuelo – dijo Chan con una sonrisa – Para que pique y luego recogerlo.

¿Es una persona o un pescado? – pregunté yo sin poderme contener.

Ellas se giran a mirarme y lo hacen como si fuera un bicho raro, ya que siempre andaba con tíos… En mi defensa puedo decir que no siempre ando con tíos, algunas veces voy con Lisa, una chica de mi mismo curso. Con ella hablo de todo, mis problemas, mis sueños si hablara de eso con Jack y Leo me darían por loca. Ellos me ven como un amigo pero con toque femenino, si saben que soy una chica, pero si intento hablar de ropa, maquillaje o algo parecido enseguida me tomarían la temperatura. Y yo les comprendo por que cada vez que hablan de cosas de chicos yo me escapo para hablar con Lisa.

¿A ti quién te ha llamado? – dijo otra.

Pues ahora mismo como no tengo teléfono….

¿Telfono? ¿Qué es eso? – dijo la misma chica interrumpiéndome.

Es teléfono y es un aparato muggle – dije yo.

Daniels métete en tus asuntos – dijo Chan

Lo haría… Puedes estar segura, por que a mí todo lo que salga por tu boquita me da igual – dije yo, es que no puedo aguantarla me cae fatal – Pero si no hablaras tan alto nadie se metería en tus asuntos, que por si no te has dado cuenta, más de la mitad del comedor te está mirando.

Chan se da la vuelta y comprueba que era verdad, todos la estaban mirando hablar de Potter y de su plan de conquista. Chan se dio la vuelta y pude ver que estaba tan roja como un tomate. Me dio gracia casi me hecho a reír pero me aguante no quería que la tropa Chan empezara otra vez.

Vaya corte que le has dado a Chan – dijo Leo riéndose.

Oye no te metas con Cho – dijo Jack y he de aclarar que él babea por ella – Amanda ya sabes que no me gusta….

Ahí está el problema querido Jack – dije yo sonriendo – Que si te gusta y lo niegas.

Iba a decir que no me gusta que te metas con ella – dijo Jack rojo escondiendo su cara bajando la cabeza.

Lo he intentado… Pero esa tía me cae muy mal y ya lo sabes. – dije – Pienso que solo sale con chicos con popularidad para ella subir su ego y también para ser más popular.

Bueno señorita Daniels – dijo Jack mirándome serio - Tal vez debería repasar sus ideales ya que en ellos dice que no hay que dejarse llevar por las apariencias y es exactamente lo que usted hace….

Se levantó del asiento dejándome aturdida. Eso no me lo esperaba, ¿Yo dejarme llevar por las apariencias? Me vuelvo hacia Leo cuando Jack ya ha salido del comedor.

Leo dime que eso no es cierto – pedí yo.

Lo siento Amanda pero es la verdad – dijo Leo – Aunque no del todo, solo te dejas llevar por las apariencias con algunas personas, como por ejemplo Cho Chan, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy….

Un momento… Para – dije yo sorprendida – Tú ya has visto a Chan y sabes que es verdad, a Lovegood todo el mundo sabe que le falta un tornillo, ve cosas que no son reales y Malfoy por dios Leo… Si estoy equivocada al decir que es un niño mimado y que se cree superior, piensa en eso cuando me llame sangre sucia la próxima vez.

Me levanté dejándole con la palabra en la boca y salí de allí enfadada. Estaba tan concentrada en pensar que mis amigos parecían estar del lado de Chan que no me di cuenta hasta que sentí un golpe en la cabeza. Me caí y gemí de dolor y para mi sorpresa también escuché otro gemido.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Levanté la vista para encontrarme con Harry Potter, probablemente el chico más famoso del colegio, parecía que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que aún estaba aquí, se frotaba la frente mientras murmuraba algo que pude entender a duras penas antes de que se levantase y se fuera sin prestar atención a nada.

Tom Riddle – dijo él.

Me quede sola en el suelo extrañada… ¿Pero con quien pensaría que había chocado ese chico? Ni siquiera me preguntó si estaba bien… Será muy bueno y eso pero menudo maleducado. Me levanté y me sacudí los pantalones pensando en ese nombre no sé porque pero se me hace conocido… Riddle ¿De dónde me suena? Bueno ya pensaré en eso después, ahora me iré con Lisa. Seguramente estará en lo terrenos. Salí a los terrenos y la localicé enseguida… ¡Estaba con Jack! Otra traidora… Me acerqué y cuando se dieron cuenta dejaron de hablar.

¿Es alguna clase de conspiración contra mí? – pregunté yo con los brazos cruzados.

A ver Amanda – comenzó Lisa – Jack me ha venido a pedir consejo… Y que sepas que como amiga tuya que soy quiero que le escuches ¿Vale? Por que si no ya te puedes olvidar del regalo de Navidad.

Pero si aún falta dos meses para Navidad – protesté yo, además por un regalo menos no me voy a morir.

Pues no te hablaré durante una semana – dijo ella seria y es una mala señal, Lisa siempre cumplía con su palabra.

Está bien – acepté ¿Tengo otra opción?

Lisa le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Jack antes de irse, como si le diera ánimos para enfrentarse a una feroz fiera. Le miré a la cara… Parecía algo arrepentido el pobre… ¡No! Tienes que ser dura.

Verás… En primer lugar lo que dije es verdad – dijo él… Uy ha empezado muy mal si quiere disculparse.

Mira Jack lo que dije de Chan es verdad – protesté – Que tú no te des cuenta por que te ciega el amor y la adoras como a una diosa a alguien que no te hará nunca caso no es mi culpa – Casi me quedo sin aire.

Ves lo que haces, siempre me hechas en cara que me guste. – dijo - No es perfecta ¿Y que? De acuerdo tienes razón pero yo no mando a mi corazón. Yo no quiero seguir queriéndola Amanda, por que se que tal vez no me merece y por que no quiero perderte. Eres mi mejor amiga… Eres la hermana que nunca tuve y haría lo que fuera para verte feliz.

Me giro para que no vea mis lágrimas, si estoy llorando y no, no estoy con la menstruación. Soy muy orgullosa casi nunca lloro pero ahora… Tengo ganas de pegarme por ser tan tonta. Noto que me gira y al verme con lágrimas sonríe.

No te burles – pedí yo.

No lo hago tontita – rió él.

Sabes eso que has dicho es muy bonito

Es lo que siento – dijo sonriéndome – Anda dame un abrazo.

Le abracé y de paso me sequé las lágrimas en su camisa. Al separarnos me miró esperando algo.

¿Qué? – pregunté.

Ahora te toca

¿Qué me toca? ¿Él que?

Decir que eres una orgullosa – empezó él enumerando con los dedos – tonta, presumida…

Si terminas esa larga lista que tienes sobre mí no seguirás con vida – le dije mientras hacía un gesto con la mano, como si me rajara el cuello. – Y no pienso decir eso… Tú sueñas.

Dilo

No

Dilo

No

Comencé a correr para escaparme del y él viéndolo me empezó a seguir.


	4. Chapter 4

_Gracias por el review danielle potter 1 me alegro de q te guste... Y bueno a los demás q lo lean perdonadme es la primera vez que escribo algo y si es malo... pues lo es... pero si os gusta decidmelo por fiss por que si no dejo de escribirlo. A los que no estén registrados y se pasen para leaerlo también muchas gracias._

Capítulo 4

Después de arreglar las cosas con Jack, él y yo no reunimos con Leo. A la noche cansada me retiré dejando a los dos locos jugando al piedra, papel o tijera. Abrí mi cama luego de cambiarme pero antes de acostarme un pensamiento inundó mi mente… Riddle ¿Por qué razón murmuró eso Potter¿Y por que me resulta tan familiar? Tal vez lo escuché de alguna parte ¿Pero de dónde? Mañana es domingo tendré tiempo de pensar… Ahora estoy cansada… Un momento… ¡Lo tengo!

Claro que tonta – dije para mi pero sin querer en voz alta

Amanda algunos queremos dormir – escuché que decía una Lisa somnolienta.

Lisa lo tengo, ya se por que me sonaba ese nombre y ese apellido – le dije yo entusiasmada.

Enhorabuena – dijo antes de caer en un profundo sueño, tal vez ni siquiera estaba prestando atención.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté de un salto… Más bien un brinquito, y me puse enseguida a vestirme tenía que decírselo a mis amigos lo antes posible. Tengo muy mal espina sobre el asunto y necesito consultarlo además no me puedo aguantar la curiosidad. Bajé a toda prisa por las escaleras esta vez sin ningún tipo de accidente pero ni Jack ni Leo estaban en la sala común. Esperé un poquito pero no me pude aguantar más, subí a su habitación y cuando entré de golpe pude ver que los dos seguían dormidos… Que monos si parecen angelitos así dormiditos… Da pena tener que despertarlos y de la manera más cruel que se me ocurra. Me acerqué hacia ellos respiré hondo y….

¡Dementotes¡Dementotes! – grité yo lo suficientemente fuerte para que ellos me escucharan pero lo suficientemente bajito para que toda la torre no se alarmara.

Se levantaron de un brinco con caras de terror y supe adivinar sus pensamientos aparte de "Oh no" Y decían "Socorro mami" me empecé a reír en sus caras y fue cuando se dieron cuenta de mi presencia. Y no parecían muy contentos de verme.

¿Estás loca! - gritó Jack - Casi me matas del susto.

Yo casi me meo en los pantalones - dijo Leo.

Yo le miré aguantendome la risa... ¿Que casi se...? Que miedica. Yo en su lugar hubiera intentado coger la varita.

Os lo merecíais - dije yo - Es lo justo ayer me levantaron demasiado temprano.

Si pero no gritando !Dementores!Dementores! - se defendió Jack.

¿Dementores? - dijo una voz temblorosa.

Nosotros nos giramos para ver a un chico compañero de cuarto de Jack y Leo, estaba temblando de los pies a la cabeza y parecía que se iba a desmayar, estaba muy pálido.

No es nada Butter sigue durmiendo - le contestó Leo - Es que Jack está algo alterado.

Haciendo caso a Leo ese chico llamado Butter se acostó en la cama más tranquilo. Yo los miré a los dos y respire hondo.

Vestios rápido - dijo yo impaciente - Tengo algo que contaros.

¿De que se trata? - preguntó Jack mirándome con intriga - Espero que no hayas quemado otra vez la biblioteca.

¡Por supuesto que no! - dije indignada - Eso solo me pasó una vez y además fue un accidente. Estaba practicando un hechizo y... Bueno ya sabéis la historia.

Entonces - empezó Leo - rompiste las escobas de quiddich...!Espera¿No habrás hecho eso otra vez?

!No! - negé yo deseperada - Ni aunque quisiera podría, no me dejan ni acercarme a las escobas.

Mira a ver- protestó Jack - Nos quedamos sin jugar ningún partido durante 4 meses... Es que ir a intentar hechizarlas cuando ya lo están.

¿Pero que es esto¿Un juicio? - pregunté yo histérica y con razón, no era para que ahora se pusieran a contar los momentos más vergonzosos de mi vida - Yo no intenté hechizarlas, me mandaron a recogerlas y cuando me iba a acercar volaron solas hasta el sauce y él las destrozó. No yo. Eran unas escobas suicidas - refunfuñé.

Bien - dijo Jack - Pero entonces...

Pero entonces nada - dije yo - No he hecho nada, pero quiero contaros algo así que ya ospodéis ir vistiendo o... No os enseñaré el juego de la gallinita ciega.

¿Que juego es ese? - preguntó Leo interesado.

No os lo diré hasta que bajéis - dije yo antes de salir por la puerta.


	5. Chapter 5

_Gracias_ **Osaderio**_ por mandarme el review y me alegro de que te guste de verdad, pera los demás POr favor dejen Reviews. Un beso muy, muy pero que muy grande para los que lean que les guste este capitulo._

Capítulo 5

Cuando después de media hora bajaron mis "queridos" amigos nos sentamos y los miré seriamente.

Bueno... - empecé carraspeando un poco -Lo que quería deciros es que ayer choqué con Harry Potter y...

Te denunció - saltó Jack interumpiendome

No - dije yo

Te insultó-siguió Leo.

No - dije ya un poco cabreada !No me dejan hablar!

¿Te besó!- dijo Jack enojado - Ese pervertido, ya verá. !Nadie le pone la mano encima a mi amiga!

¿Ustedes se cayeron de la cuna cuando eran pequeños o qué? - dije poniéndome roja de la furia - Si me dejaran hablar les diré lo que pasó.

Los dos se quedaron callados.

Bien, a lo que iba, me tropecé con él y estaba como en otro mundo - dije yo.

¿Y que tiene de raro? - dijo Leo - A lo mejor tenía algo en mente y no se dió cuenta.

Si, pero lo que tenía en la mente era el nombre de Tom riddle - Dije yo emocionada - !Aja!

¿Aja, que? - preguntó Jack rascándose la cabeza - Será el nombre de algún amigo.

¿Sois tontos? - pregunté yo incredula- ¿No sabéis que significado tiene el apellido riddle?

Pues... No - repondieron lo dos.

Os contaréuna historia que me contó mi abuelo hace tiempo - dije yo sin poder controlar la emoción en mi voz- Veréis hace ya mucho tiempo en una aldea llamada Hangleton vivían en la mansión de una colina la familia riddle. Familia rica y algo rara. Una noche misteriosamente murieron, culparon al jardinero pero él no había sido.

Vale y...

Mi abuelo vive en Hangleton y es muggle - expliqué yo - por lo tanto no sabe lo que significa esa muerte misteriosa.

Ah... ¿Y nosotros si? - preguntó Leo, y yo que creía que era el más inteligente.

Claro, era un hechizo imperdonable. - seguí explicándoles - Algún mago mató a esa familia y si Harry Potter está al tanto de ese apellido los asesinos pueden haber sido mortífagos o el mismísimo señor oscuro.

Solo de pensar eso me recorre un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo y veo que a Jac y a Leo también.

Tal vez...Mira Amanda estas sacando cunclusiones precipitadas - dijo Jack algo alterado - Tal vez murieron por que... por que...

¿Eh? Si ya veo que lo tienes claro - me burlé - Ahora en serio ¿No teneis ganas de saber por que razón murieron?

Si es cierto lo que dices Amanda - empezó Leo serio - Mejor no te metas en ello... A saber que sacas de allí, podría metete en algún lio.

¡Vamos¿Dónde están mis amigos valientes que hacen cualquier locura? - pregunté yo.

Recuperándose de la última en la que nos metiste - dijo Leo

A McGonagall no le pareció tan gracioso como a Dumbledore - dijo Jack suspirando - No te imaginas lo que es limpiar los baños. Es... ¡Agg! No hay palabras, encima los pelmazos que persiguen a Malfoy tuvieron una indigestión y... Fue una imagen que Leo y yo no olvidaremos jamás...

Oh probrecitos, os han creado un trauma- dije yo riéndome mientras le revolvía el pelo a Jack- Pero que sepais que yo también tuve que limpiar los baños de las chicas.

Pero las chicas son más limpias - prostestó Leo

Si pero no tuvistéis que aguantar a Myrtle - recordé con desagrado - Me empezó ha hablar de no se que chico le gustaba cuando estaba viva y que no le hacía caso... Acabó llorando como siempre. Siempre me he preuntado como murió...

¡Y que más da! - dijo Jack - El asunto es que no tuvo ninguna gracia lo nuestro.

En ese caso volvamos al tema inicial - dije yo sonriendo maliciosamente con una idea en mente - En Navidad visitaré a mi abuelo y de paso podría...

¡No! ni lo pienses, ni lo digas, ni lo hagas - dijo Leo levantándose mirándome con seriedad

Pero...

Pero nada - recalcó Leo -Asunto zanjado.

Me he perdido - informó Jack - ¿Que no puede pensar, decir y hacer? - Si hay que ser tonto.

Quiere meterse en esa mansión dónde hubo un asesinato - le dijo Leo a Jack.

¡Ah no! De eso ni hablar - dijo Jack apoyando a Leo - Si quieres investigar algo hazlo como las chicas normales, averigua quién sale con quién, si tiene algún trapo sucio alguna persona... Ya sabes investiga y luego cotillea con las demás.

¡Yo no hago eso! - dije yo alterada, y no es para menos ¿Qué se creen¿Qué soy una especie de Chan? - A veces me gusta hablar con Lisa sobre esas cosas, pero yo no cotilleo, solo comento.

Cotilleas - afirmaron Jack y Leo.

No es verdad - dije yo con los brazos cruzados.

Si es verdad - siguieron ellos.

¡No es verdad! - Dije mirandoles con furia.

Si tu lo dices - dijo Jack sonriente, si, sigue sonriendo espera a que te... - Y yo que veía en ti a una futura periodista de corazón de bruja. JAJAJAJAJAJA.

¿Se está riendo de mi? Las va ha pagar caro.

¡A la carga! - me tiro sobre Jack y le hago cosquillas, su punto débil - Con que periodista de corazón bruja.

¡No¡Está bien me rindo¡Me rindo! - gritó a pleno pulmón Jack mientras se reía.

¡Ay! - protesté yo tapandome los oídos - Casi me dejas sorda.

Te lo mereces por ser mala conmigo - dijo Jack empujandome ya que le había dejado de hacer cosquilla.

¡Auu! - protesté de nuevo, es que me había caído al suelo... Mejor dicho me habían tirado al suelo - Eres un bruto, yo que tú controlaría ese mal genio antes de que te denuncie a mi abogado por malos tratos.

Ese tal abogado ¿Se puede comer? - preguntó ingenuamente Jack.

¡Canival! - dije yo riendome de él, me hizo tanta racia que me caí al suelo otra vez, pero esta vez solita.

Tonto - dijo Leo - ¿Acaso no sabes que es un abogado?

He oído hablar de esa cosa a mis padres pero nunca he preguntado que es - contestó Jack - Siempre he supuesto que es una comida.

De verdad, no me lo puedo creer... - dije yo intentando respirar - Jack eres único. JAJAJA

¿Por qué se ríe de mi Leo? - preguntó Jack.

¿Sabes qué es denunciar, no?

Si

Pues un abogado es el que te ayuda en el mundo mugglea denunciary a protegerte.

Aps... Pero si aquí no hay de esos ¿No? - me preguntó Jack.

A mi ni me preguntes- dije yo calmándome - Solo llevo pocos años en este mundo.


	6. Chapter 6

_Gracias de corazón por dejarme reviews._**Osaderio**_ yo creo que exageras en lo de alegrarte el día pero gracias por ese hermosísimo cumplido y gracias por dejarme otro review. _**Serenity-princess**_ a ti quiero decirte en primer lugar gracias por dejarme un review, me has exo muy feliz y no te preocupes. Bueno... Harry y Amanda si se van a volver a encontrar jejeje pero no se cuando yo escribo sobre la marcha y cuando me parezca conveniente lo pongo._** En general **_perdonadme por tardar tanto pero por fin tenéis un capítulo y si os gusta decídmelo pliss. Mil besotes _**Locaremate**

Capítulo seis.

Maldito Snape, se cree que al ser hija de muggles soy una boba. Si yo soy boba ¿Que será él? Podría decir miles de cosas sobre él, es un hijo de su madre que seguro se meaba en la cama y por eso no dejó de usar los pañales hasta los 11 años... JAJAJA... Y cuando entró a Hogwarts no podia dormir sin su osito de peluche... A parte le tiene miedo al agua ya que tiene la cabeza como un estropajo ¿Que clase de champú usará? Tendrían que catalogarlo como producto peligroso... ¿Por que me está mirando? Ay no...

Señorita Daniels - dijo Snape mirándome como solo lo sabe hacer él - Ya que estaba tan atenta a mi clase ¿Podría decirme dónde encontramos sangre de Urucaptus? - me preguntó o más bien me ordeno.

Em... La..la - balbuceé ¿Que me pasa? A ver tranquilízate Amanda respira y no lo mires a los ojos.

Deje de balbucear y responda señorita Daniels - dijo Snape con impaciencia aunque con diversión.

La sangre de Urucaptus se encuentra en un... Urucaptus - dije yo como una tonta.

Brillante - empezó a decir Snape - Su inteligencia brilla por su ausencia. Y yo creía que los Ravenclaw eran los inteligentes.

Ahí me a dolido, avergonzada bajo mi cabeza... No puedo mirar a nadie en la cara¡Que verguenza! Mira que no saber que los Urucaptus se encuentran en cuevas sumarinas de las costa del pacífico... ¡Hey! Me la sé.

¿Profesor? - pregunté yo aún avergonzada pero con la cabeza bien alta

Si va a decir otra tontería señorita Daniels ahórresela - dijo Snape mirándome con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara ¿Que le habré hecho yo¿Nacer?

No... Profesor, sé la respuesta - le dije intentando que no me intimidara esa pentrante mirada.

Demasiado tarde - dijo antes de sentarse en su mesa.

Pero... - intento decir algo más pero munuda mirada que me hecha.

El profesor sonríe... O algo así, y anota algo para después mirarme.

Tiene un cero señortia Daniels - me dijo así tan tranquilo.

¿Un cero! - grité indiganada, incluso me levanté - ¡No es justo¡No me ha dado ninguna oportunidad!

Noté como mis amigos me miraban sulicantes para que me sentara pero ¡No! Ya estoy harta de que se meta conmigo solo es un profesor, no puede hacerme nada ¿O si? Hombre, corre el rumor de que como es tan solitario y taciturno es una especia de seguidor del señor oscuro. ¿Lo será?

¡Sientése ahora mismo! - gritó él levantándose también.

No puede ponerme un cero - dije yo un poco más tranquila y dejando de gritar - Usted sabe que yo soy buena en esta materia y por una equivocación usted me pone un cero¿Que clase de profesor es usted? De los errores se aprende ¿Sabe? Y si puedo corregirlo al igual que cualquier alumno de su clase tiene derecho ha hacerlo...

Un error en una poción puede causar la muerte señorita Daniels - me dijo el profesor serio - Y en mi clase no está permitido tenerlos, tiene un cero y ahora siéntese.

Derrotada y con el orgullo herido me senté de nuevo. Antes de salir por supuesto mi "querido" profesor me castigó tengo que ir al bosque prohíbido con Hagrid para buscar unas flores que necesita para pociones. La verdad el castigo no es tan duro contando con que levanté la voz a un profesor y por supuesto que le falté el respeto, lo que fue duro fue lo que me dijo. Solo de recordarlo tengo escalofríos. Y no... No quiero recordarlo.

Al acabar las clases Jack, Leo y yo nos dirigimos hacia los terrenos para descansar, más tarde se une Lisa.

Estas loca Amanda ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? - me preguntó Lisa regañándome - Gracias a Merlin que no os quitaron puntos.

Si, normalmente suele quitar puntos - dijo Leo - Menos mal que con el enfado solo castigó a Amanda.

Que bien chicos, gracias por pensar en mi y no en los puntos - dije yo cruzándome de brazos.

Ya Mandy, sabes que te queremos - dijo Jack acariciándome el pelo como a un perro.

Ya basta Jacky - dije arreglándome mi precioso pelo - No soy tu mascota, soy tu amiga y tienes suerte de que lo sea.

Oh no - exclamó Lisa con pesadez llamando mi atención.

¿Qué pasa? - pregunté.

El pelo-tieso viene hacia aquí - dijo para mi desgracia Lisa ¿Por que habré tenido que preguntar?

Levanté la vista para ver como Malfoy y sus amigos, los dos australopithecus, venían hacia aquí sonriendo maliciosamente con aires de superioridad... Dios como odio esa cara y esa sonrisa, si tuviera un bolsa con excrementos de elefantes se lo tiraría a la cara y...

Que mal huele aquí ¿Verdad chicos? - preguntó Malfoy miraba a los dos neardentales que tenía a su lado, los probres a diferencia de los demás no han evolucionado - Huele a suciedad - dice mirándme especialemente a mi.

Será tu colonia barata, Malfoy - dije yo impidiendo que Jack y Leo le saltaran encima. - ¿Dónde la compraste? Uff... Se huele a kilómetros.. ¿Fue en un mercadillo? Cualquiera sabría tu ubicación en el castillo con esa peste que vas desprendiendo.

Pude ver con satisfacción que le había dado en su ego, estaba cerrando tan fuerte los puños que me parecía que dentro de poco sangraría. Y que decir de su cara, estaba apretando también los dientes como si estuviera conteniéndose para lazarse a mi y morderme como una bestia.

¿Como te atreves sangre sucia? - dijo Draco mirándome con desprecio y asco - No eres nada, eres solo una niñata que juega a ser heroína, no sabes con quien te estas metiendo asquerosa. Con solo un chasquido de mis dedos podría desaparecerte del mapa. ¿A quién le importaría? Una sangre sucia menos...

¿Eso ha sido una amenaza? Ya veo que si. Jack y Leo se lanzan contra Malfoy para pergarle mientras los neardentales intentan protegerlo. Lisa estaba gritando para que pararan y yo... yo no hago nada. Por una parte quiero que Jack y Leo le den la mayor paliza de su vida pero por otra... no quiero que por mi culpa les castiguen. Decidida me interpongo en la pelea intentando separarlos.

¡Chicos parad! - grité yo separando a Leo de Malfoy.

A estas alturas ya casi todos estaban fuera, mirándonos. Era tanta la rabia contenida que tenían mis amigos que no podia separarles de esos tres Slythering. De pronto sentí un fuerte ardor y dolor en mi mejilla... Me habían pegado un puñetazo.


	7. Chapter 7

_PERDONADME, lo siento de veras a todo el mundo que sigue esta historia. Siento haber tardado tanto. Pero bueno aquí tenéis disfrutadlo y dejadme opiniones._

**Osaderio **_Gracias por pasarte otra vez y dejarme un review, me animas mucho a continuar la historia. Y como vas a leer ahora Amanda no cobrará venganza por ahora. Y por último... Pues que lo disfrutes. _

_Un beso a todos _**Locaremate.**

Lo que se escuchaba en la sala comúnsolo eran los insultos de Jack y Leo dirigidos a unos chicos de Slytherin que ni siquiera estaban presentes. Mientrás les veía me sujetaba una bolsa de hielo en mi mejilla, como duele ¿Quién le habrá enseñado a pegar así? Pero para si quiera me formulo esa pregunta es obvio que al ser los chimpancés protectores de Malfoy saben pelear.¡Jo! Me duele, me duele. Maldito em... Gorila.

¿Cómo se atreven a pegar a una chica? - preguntó Jack retóricamente - La primera regla de un verdadero hombre es no pegar a una chica.

¡Serás machista! - protesté yo - Además no me duele - mentí mientras me sujetaba la bolsa con más fuerza.

Si McGonagall no hubiera interrumpido le hubiera dado una buena a esos Slytherin - dijo Leo dadon un puñetazo al aire.

Ya basta chicos, no es nada - dije yo mientras me levantaba del sofá.

A no, señorita usted se queda ahí tumbada - dijo Jack sentándome de nuevo.

Jack, no estoy enferma - dije yo meintras me levantaba de nuevo - Es solo un moratón.

Pues ese moratón tiene el tamaño de Inglaterra - dijo Jack señalándo mi cara.

No es verdad - dije yo rezando por que no fuera verdad - Venga vamos a cenar que tego hambre.

Cuando llegamos al comedor todo el mundo y digo todo se giró para mirarnos y todas las mesas menos la de Slytherin comenzaron a apludir. Sentí como la sangre se me subía a la cabeza, como si ya no tuviera suficiente, haciéndome ver como un tomate. Mis amigos sonreían con orgullo y empezaron a hacer reberencias, en ese momento me recordaron a los gemelos Weasley. Yo avergonzada me dirigí a mi mesa dejando atrás a los dos exhibicionitas, me senté con la mirada baja sin mirar a nadie. Cuando sentí que mis amigos se sentaban levanté la vista. Todo el mundo había vuelto a sus asuntos. Menos mal.

¿Sois tontos o qué? - pregunté avergonzada.

Vamos Amanda, ahora somos famosos y conocidos en el colegio - respondió Jack con aires de superestrella - Yo soy el valiente que combatió con esos tres junto a Leo y tú eres la damisela en apuros que se llevó un puñetazo de esas bestias, solo para detenernos.

Lo del puñetazo plantado en mi cara no estaba en plan - les informé - Además ser famosos, conocidos o lo que sea por una pelea no es para estar orgullosos. ¿Que clase de ejemplo estamos dando?

¿Qué eres¿Nuestra conciencia? - preguntó Leo mirándome como si le hubiera quitado la diversión.

Si, Pepito grillo en persona - dije yo irónicamente.

¿Quién? - preguntaron los dos confusos hechándose miradas el uno al otro.

Olvidadlo y empecemos a comer.

Después de comer la deliciosa cena nos dirigíamos a la sala cómún. Mientras hablaba con mia amigos me acordé una cosa, Oh no.

¡El catigo con Snape! - gritéa pleno pulmón enel pasillo, todos se giraron a mirarme pero me daba igual - Tendría que estar allí ya.

Pues las mazmorras están abajo del todo - dijo Jack, como si no lo supiera - Será mejor que corras.

Sin decirles nada me fui corriendo. Me va ha matar , o dios míoya me imaginó lo que dirá. Vamos, corre Amanda, corre.Un momento eso lo he sacado de la película de Forest ¿No¡Y eso que más da¡Tengo que llegar! Llegué hasta la puerta que estaba cerrada y me paré para recuperar el aliento abrí de golpe olvidándome por completo de tocar.

Lo siento profesor yo... - dije yo para pararme y mirar a la persona que estaba delante de mi.

El profesor Snape me ha dicho que cuando llegaras te informara de tú castigo - dijo el mismísimo Harry Potter con el que me había cruzado el otro día.

Ah... ¿Y tú que haces aquí? - pregunté yo como una boba - ¿Y limpiando?

Estoy aquí por que yo también estoy castigado - me dijo con una sonrisa encantadora ¡Ay que me derrito! - Y comparto contigo el castigo así que.

Se acercó a mi y me dio un pañoque miré con recelo, nunca me había gustado limpiar el polvo... Un momento ¿Mi castigo no era ir al bosque prohíbido¿Que ha pasado?

Perdona pero mi castigo no es este- le dije a un Harry que ya estaba trabajando.

¿No eres acaso Amanda Daniels? - me preguntó Harry sonriendo.

Si pero... - Me quedé sin respiración un momento - El profesor Snape me dijo que yo tenía que buscarle algo...

En el bosque prohíbido - acabó por mi él mientras afirmaba con la cabeza - Lo sé, yo también. Pero eso será después de acabar con esto.

¡Qué! - grité indignada - ¡Nos va ha llevar toda la noche¿Pero que clase de profesor es¿Uno que se divierte poniendo ceros y torturando a sus estudiantes creandoles un trauma psicológico?

Eres muy graciosa - dijo Harry riéndose, me voy a poner colorada - Y muy sincera, me gusta eso - ahora si que me he puesto colorada.

Pues yo creo que tengo la boca demasiado grande - dije yo riéndome de mi misma para relajarme mientras me tocaba inconscientemente el moratón, cosa que percató Harry.

¿Te duele? - me preguntó con una cara de ¿preocupación? No, imposible. - Me enteré esta tarde, pero al parecer tu eres la que se llevó la peor parte.

La noticias vuelan - dije yo avergonzada mientras me ponía a limpiar de una vez- Intenté para la pelea y recibí a cambio esto.

¿Y por que comenzó? - preguntó Harry mirándome.

Pues lo de siempre - suspiré yo recordando- Malfoy me isultó, yo me defendí y como le herí en su orgullo amenazó con matarme, Jack y Leo, mis amigos, no pudieron soportarlo y ... Bueno ya sabes.

A mi me suele pasar lo mismo - reconoció Harry - Pero mi amiga Hermione siempre nos deteniene, aunque fue ella la qe una vez le pegó a Malfoy - dijo riéndose.

Pero si ella se ve tan... Pacífica. - dijeyo atónita.

Uno tiene sus límites - dijo Harry.

Si... - dije yo antes de pararme un momento.

Aunque aún no me lo crea, nos pasamos varias horas hablando y limpiando. Cuando terminamos me acerqué a una pared y me deslicé hasta sentarme en el suelo para descansar.

Ya está - dijo Harry mirándome - Ya hemos acabado... Pero aún queda lo peor.

Suspiré profundamente para luego seguir a Harry. ¿Que hora sería? Estaba muy cansada, aunque hubiera estado divirtiéndose hablando con Harry no podía dejar de pensar en acabare ir asu cuarto para usarsublandita almohada y acostarseen su cama granda para poder descansar. Cuando llegamos a los límites del bosque prohibido vimos a Hagrid acercándose con Fang al que saludé acariciándole.

Hola Harry, hola Amanda - saludó Hagrid con una sonrisa.

Debo decir que Hagrid, como a muchos otros, me fue a buscar a mi casa para explicarles a mis padres que era una bruja. Las cosas no salieron bien, mi padre le llamó loco y con el bastón de mi abuela le empezó a dar para hercharlo de casa. Mi abuela no se enteraba de nada ya que se había tomado una copita de más y lo único que decía era " ¿Dónde está blanquito?" Blanquito era el gato de mi abuela y en ese momento ella le estaba escachurrando. Mi madre, en cambio, intentaba esconderme a pesar de mi resistencia. Un día de locos.

Hola Hagrid - le respondí, fijándome en la cara de Harry por primera vez, parecía sorprendido.

Hola Hagrid - saludó Harry - ¿Os conoceis?

Si, yo la fui a buscar - respondió sonriendo - Como a ti, Harry. Amanda, nunca olvidaré ese día. - dijo riéndose.

Ni yo - riéndo con él.

Después de dejar de reirnos nos miró a Harry y a mi disgustado.

Chicos¿Cómo es que estáis castigados? - preguntó para luego hablar sin dejarnos hablar - Bueno da igual... Seguro que estáis muy cansados ¿Verdad?

Yo creo que si me quedo parada un momento me domiré - dije yo bostezando.

Yo igual - reafirmó Harry.

Bueno pues será mejor que terminemos esto cuanto antes - dijo Hagrid poniéndose en marcha junto a Fang.

Harry y yo le seguimos hasta la negra espesura que era iluminada por la pequeña luz de Hagrid.


	8. Chapter 8

_Mira que voy mal ¿Verdad? Perdón de nuevo por tardar tanto :( estoy algo estresada, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo. Pero aqui va otro capítulo y sé que no es muy bueno pero vendrán mejores._

**Osaderio**_ muchas gracias por el review me encanta que te guste y espero que sigas leyéndolo y si quieres puedes dejar sugerencias._

**Jessi**_ gracias por el review y tranquila que no lo voy a dejar lo que pasa es que soy muy vaga y tengo mucho trabajo y ufff... Mejor ni te cuento que si no te aburro. Espero que sigas leyendo este fic._

_A los demás gracias . Un beso _**Locaremate.**

No recuerdo como llegué aquí ¿Torcí por la derecha o por la izquierda? Menuda soy yo mira que separarme de Harry y de Hagrid en plena noche en medio del bosque prohibido. Todo por culpa de un aullido que cuando escuché me paré para mirar si era Luna llena y cuando volví a lo mío ¡Puff! Hagrid y Harry no estaban, o habían desaparecido ellos o estaban muy bien camuflados.

¡Hagrid! – grité asustada, y con razón, estaba sola, desprotegida y muy cansada. - ¡Estoy aquí¡Hagrid!

Nada, solo el sonido típico de un bosque mágico lleno de criaturas peligrosas y yo como siempre, haciendo lo que no debería de hacer, chillar como una histérica para que sepan dónde estoy y me coman.

¡Amanda! – gritó una voz que supe reconocer como la de Hagrid.

Miré por el lugar dónde provenía su grito y empecé a caminar. Y cuando menos me los esperaba sentí como me hundía en algo blando y asqueroso por algo que me tiraba con fuerza. Miré a mis pies ya hundidos en el fango, me asusté mucho e intenté agarrarme a algo mientras gritaba.

¡Ah¡Socorro¡Hagrid! – dije sintiendo muchas ganas de llorar, no quería morir así de una forma tan humillante. Ya me imaginaba Dumbledore dándoles la noticia al colegio entero diciéndoles que una compañera suya había muerto por asfixia en un montón de barro.

Ya sin poder evitarlo lloraba, unos segundos más y no podría respirar, ya tenía el cuello hundido y parte de la cara. No pensaba en nada más que en mi familia cuando ya no podía respirar, solo mi mano estaba fuera y no podía hacer ya nada. Me preguntaba muchas cosas pero de lo que más me lamentaba era la de no haber podido despedirme de mis amigos y familia. Cuando ya algo intentaba comerme mis pies algo cálido cogió mi mano, me tiró con fuerza y me sacó de allí, lo último que vi fue que una criatura muy furiosa y espantosa salía, de dónde yo había estado, dispuesta a pelear por su presa.

¿Cómo ha podido dejar que pasara esto? – escuché la voz estricta de la profesora McGonagall, mientras me despertaba.

Calma Minerva – la tranquilizó la voz del… Director ¡Increíble¿Eran tan fuerte lo que me había pasado como para que el director fuera a visitarme? Ya sé que estuve a punto de morir pero…

No tendría que haberles puesto ese castigo – dijo McGonagall con seriedad.

Yo no tengo la culpa de que el Guardabosques no haya cumplido con su deber – dijo la voz de mi profesor de Pociones, Snape, y como siempre estaba utilizando ese tono cortante – Si el no estaba capacitado para cuidar de dos alumnos mientras cumplían un castigo deberían echarle.

¡Esto es intolerable! – gritó McGonagall furiosa.

Ya basta – dijo con voz amable pero a la vez autoritaria Dumbledore. – Hablaremos luego de eso, dejemos descansar a la señorita Daniels. No dudo en que ya la hayamos despertado ¿No es verdad?

En ese momento me quedé petrificada como dicen lo magos, abrí los ojos encontrándome con esa sonrisa que se parecía tanto a la de mi abuelo y con los otros dos profesores mirándome.

Profesor, Hagrid no tiene la culpa yo me distraje y me separé…. y luego me metí en esa cosa sola, no fue culpa del por favor no le eche, fue mi culpa. Cumpliré cualquiera castigo que me mande pero no le eche. – dije parándome a respirar, había dicho todo eso de corrido, no quería que Hagrid se fuera y más por culpa mía.

Tranquila señorita Daniels, nadie echará a Hagrid – Dijo Dumbledore con tranquilidad y mirándome divertido. – Ahora creo que como está despierta dejaré que sus amigos pasen a verla, estaban muy preocupados por usted.

Gracias. – dije viendo como los tres salían.

En ese momento dos personas entraron corriendo, Jack y Leo. Vi sus caras y no me gustaron nada, estaban con los ojos rojos… Nunca los había visto así.

¿Qué os pasa? – pregunté con una sonrisa que se me quitó por la impresión de ser abrazada por los dos a la vez.

Estas bien – dijo Leo suspirando – No veas cuando nos asustamos al verte en los brazos de Harry toda sucia y con sangre en las piernas.

¿Harry? – pregunté sorprendida por dos cosas - ¿Desde cuando le llamáis así¿Y como es eso de que estaba en los brazos de Harry?

Se separaron de mí y ahora los dos tenían sonrisitas burlonas de esas que tanto odio.

Estuvo con nosotros toda la noche, o mejor dicho lo que quedaba de noche. – explicó Jack – Él te salvó.

¿Me salvó? – pregunté colorada - ¿Él fue el que me sacó de allí?

Si – afirmó Leo.

Un momento… ¿Cómo es que estabais fuera de la cama tan tarde? – pregunté enfadada y curiosa.

Em…. Pues verás – los dos se miraron nerviosos.

¿Qué pasa? No me digáis que sois homosexuales – dije yo ahora más interesada.

¡No! Lo que pasa es que le pusimos una…. – dijo Leo bajando el tono tanto que no entendí lo que dijo.

¿Una qué? – pregunté acercándome más.

Una pequeña bromita a Snape en su despacho – río Jack .

Estáis locos – afirmé. – Si os pilla estáis muertos.

Bueno tal vez nos salve tu héroe – dijo Jack.

¿Qué? – pregunté desconcertada.

Ya sabes…. Tu Harry – dijo Leo riéndose en la última parte.

Cogí la almohada y les di un golpe a los dos mientras mis mejillas se ponían coloradas. No es que estuviera enamorada de Harry, pero era muy guapo.

Ya basta – dije yo para luego taparme con la almohada la cara.

Se rieron a costa mía durante mucho rato¿Para que se quieren enemigos si ya tienes a tus amigos? Un buen refrán y en mi caso cierto. Estuve parte del día aburrida en la enfermería, mis amigos estaban en clase y yo estaba sola. Me dormí de aburrimiento varias veces hasta que vi a mi "Héroe" como dicen Leo y Jack entrando por la puerta de la enfermería. Se acercó a mi sonriente y yo le respondía de la misma manera.

¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó de pie junto a mi cama.

Aburrida, hambrienta, cansada de tanto dormir, mis piernas están dormidas y creo que si sigo así por más tiempo me muero – dije yo suspirando.

Él solo sonrió levemente.

En realidad casi te mueres ¿No te importa? – me preguntó mirándome con curiosidad.

Claro que me importa – le dije - Pero si me preocupara siempre por la muerte entonces estaría encerrada en una habitación acolchada de un siquiátrico. ¿Y tú que tal?

Bien, pero creo que Snape ya está planeando de nuevo como castigarme. – dijo deshaciendo levementeel nudo de su corbata.

Lo siento- dije sincera

No tienes que sentir nada - dijo Harry sonriendo, como me gusta esa sonrisa.

Por cierto, muchas gracias - le dije.

No hay que darlas - dijoél mientras jugaba con sus manos como si estuviera nervioso, para luego mirarme profundamente como si quisiera descubrir algo.

Incómoda me revolví entre las mantas. ¿Acaso iba a mirarme así todo el rato? Levanté la vista al notar que caminaba y vi que el puerta sus dos amigos le hacían señas para que fuera con ellos. Me miró un momento y luego a sus amigos, así repetidamente hasta que me di cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Puedes irte, tranquilo. - dije sonriendo - No creo que algo intente comerme.

De acuerdo, hasta luego Amanda - dijo antes de salir por la puerta y dejándome sola de nuevo.

Pasados cinco minutos me arrepentí de decirle que no importaba. Y de repente cruzó algo por mi mente que desde hacía ya mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Tom Riddle. Harry lo había mencionada pero ¿Por qué? No puedo evitar interesarme por el tema, mi abuelo lleva contádome esa historia desde que tengo memoria y ahora como si nada pronunciaba el nombre Harry y no cualquier Harry, si no Harry Potter.

¿Por qué todos me miran? - les pregunté a Leo y a Jack en el gran comedor mientras cenábamos.

Pues... ¿No será que por que estuviste a punto de morir, en el bosque prohibido de noche? - preguntó Jack sacástico.

Yo he oído muchos rumores - me dijo Leo pero me miro para luego negar mientras se reía - Es´tan totalmente alejadosde la realidad. No los querrás saber.

Dímelo - pedí - Necesito saberlo.

Dicen que estabas dándote el lote con Harry en el bosque cuando te atacó una bestia - dijo Leo para reirse al mirar mi cara.

Y no era para menos, estaba roja y con los ojos abiertos totalmente.

No es posible - Negé yo - Pero si estaba Hagrid.

Bueno en realidad dicen que es vuestro cómplice y os ayudaba a salir todas las noches del castillo. - dijo Jack.

Era un castigo de Snape - dije yo mientras suspiraba - ¿Acaso no cuentan con eso?

Si que cuentan - dijo Leo - Según ellos, Snape es para ti un segundo padre y le pediste que te castigara para estar con tu amor, y él no se negó por que te tiene amor fraternal.

¡Qué! - grité sobresaltando a los que estaban a mi alrededor. - ¡Están locos¿Quién a difundido ese rumor?

A mi me lo dijo Cho - explicó Jack - Pero a ella se lo dijo su amiga como se llame - dijo rapidamente al ver que iba a criticar a Chan.

Si, seguro.


	9. Chapter 9

Llegó Navidad y no pude evitar exclamar un ¡Por fin! Me despedí de mis amigos en la estación, cuando me recogieron mis padres para llevarme a casa suspiré. Ya no más rumores sobre nosotros dos, Harry y yo. Ya me estaba hastando de verdad además gracias a esos rumores la poca amistad que teníamos él y yo se había acabado, no nos volvimos ha hablar desde que me visitó en la enfermería. Dejé estos penamientos a un lado cuando pasé por la puerta de mi casa.

- De vuelta al hogar - dije yo sonriente.

- Cariño ¿por qué no limpias tu cuarto un poco?Hace tiempo que tú madre no pasa a limpiarla- me dijo papá.

- ¿Y por que no la limpias tú? - preguntó mi mamá mirando enfadada a mi papá - Yo he estado ocupada.

- Si, de vuelta al hogar. - suspiré yo dejando a los dos para subir a mi habitación.

Entré y sin esperar un momentó me tiré sobre la cama. Está tan blandita mmmm... Me quedaría aquí toda la vida. Escuché un lloro y me levanté enseguida recordando a mi pequeño hermano que había nacido justo un mes antes de irme para hogwarts. Entré en su habitación y le vi pateando en su cuna así que lo cogí entusiasmada.

- Hola pequeñin ¿Cómo estas? - le pregunté y él dejó de llorar para verme con una sonrisa haciendo que se me callera la baba.

- ¿Quién es el niño más precioso? - le pregunté haciendo caritas.

Por supuesto no esperaba una contestación, pero me hacia ilusión preguntarle y ver como se reía de mí por las caras de boba que ponía.

- ¿Me has extrañado? - como respuesta a mi me pregunta me agarró del pelo y empezó a tirar del.

- Si - suspiré- ya veo que me recuerdas.

Al día siguiente me levanté emocionada, por fin iría a Hangleton para estar con mi abuelo, pero además podría descubrir a lo que tanto le daba vueltas Harry y yo misma. Tom Riddle ¿Quién sería ese hombre¿Tenía algo que ver conel misterioso asesinatode los Riddle? Pronto lo descubriré.

Estoy de nuevo en Hogwarts... Ya nada es lo mismo. ¿Que me pasó en aquella casa? No pienso contarlo nunca, lo que vi... lo que sentí... Nunca. Espero que nadie se diera cuenta de mi presencia en esa casa por que estaría en problemas, tal vez debería contárselo al director, Dumbledore. Pero ¿Me creería? No lo creo, ni yo misma lo hago. No sé que hay en mi interior y no quiero saberlo, solo sé que es oscuro y malo.

Pasaron los días y mis amigos, mis queridos amigos estaban preocupados por mí. Cada vez estaba más huraña y reacia a estar con ellos.

- Dinos que te pasa - rogó Leo mirándome con pena - Desde que llegaste estar rara, no eres tú...

- ¡Tu que sabrás! - le grité furiosa sin ninguna razón- ¡Asqueroso huérfano!

Toda la sala común se calló con un grito ahogado, me miraban sorprendidos. Pero no tanto como yo me sentía ¿Por qué le había dicho eso¿Cómo habián salido esas palabras de mi boca? Miré a Leo que soltaba unas lágrimas apretando los puños.Él era adoptado, vivió con sus padres biológicoshasta que los asesinaron, él tenía cinco años.

- Leo yo no...

No me dió tiempo de disculparme, se fue a su habitación dolido sin mirarme siquiera. Suspiré intentando guardar las lágrimas que asomaban mis ojos, levanté la vista del suelo y miré a Jack que por primera vez desde que lo conocía me miró con asco, decepción y odio. Mentiría si no dijera que me dolió pero me lo merecía. Cuando volví a la realidad ya todos se habían marchado y solo quedaba yo, sin poder contenerme solté una lágrima, luego otra y otra más.

- ¿Qué me pasa? - pregunté al aire sollozando.

El día siguiente no fue mejor, ellos no me hablaban, hasta Lisa no me hablaba. Cuando entré a la clase de pociones todos empezaron a cuchichear y el profesor Snape se levantó de su asiento molesto.

- No solo llega tarde señorita Daniels si no que además altera la clase - dijo Snape con voz glacial - Veinte puntos menos para Ravenclaw.

Todos los de mis casa protestaron pero Snape les mandó a callar, no me importaba nada. Miré a Leo que es con quien me sentaba siempre pero estaba con Jack, miré a Lisa, pero esta estaba sentada con otra chica. Tendría que sentarme solo y así lo hice. No me enteré de nada de lo que se hizo en clase e incluso no hice la poción que mandó Snape, ni siquiera la empecé. Me puso un cero por supuesto pero yo le respondí encogiendome los hombros cosa que le enfadó y me castigó toda una semana.

Caminé sin rumbo fijo por el colegio hasta que tropecé con algo.

- Lo siento - murmuré sin levantar la vista y seguí mi camino.

- ¿Amanda? - preguntó una voz que me hizo sentir un escalofrío desagradable.

- ¿Si Harry? - le pregunté mirándole con algo de impaciencia, empezaba a sentir como algo de mi interior se movía intentando salir para lanzarse contra el niño que vivió.

- ¿Éstás bien? - me miró con esos ojos que un día me encantaron pero ahora solo sentía repulsión por ellosy no sabía por qué.

-Métete en tus asuntos chico de oro - le dije con un desprecio que no sentía en realidad.

Me miró asombrado y yo sin poder contenerlo le sonreí maliciosamente cosa que le dejó pálido, no entiendo por que.


End file.
